1 Family Matters
by Chris Carter
Summary: My first script, invoving all of the Stargate SG-1 crew, as well as so more friends.


****

1. Family matters.

By chriscarter_49

Disclaimer: I didn't make the characters apart from Chris and Sam J. These scripts are based on the first few seasons of Stargate, so I know that things have changes, but I did honestly write them around about season 3 or 4. This is the first in many, (if you like them let me know.)

**__**

JACK AND SAM C ARE GOING INTO THE BRIEFING ROOM UPON REQUEST OF GENERAL HAMMOND. THEY GO INTO THE ROOM AND SEE TWO GIRLS IN THEIR MID TWENTIES.

****

Jack:Do we know you?

****

Sam J:I don't imagine you would, no.

****

Jack:So, what are you doing here?

****

Chris:General Hammond told us to wait here while he went to find a Colonel O'Neill, sir.

****

Jack:Well, he's looking for me in the wrong place.

****

Chris:Colonel O'Neill?

****

Jack:That's with two L's, or Jack, whichever takes your fancy. And you two would be?

****

Sam J:Samantha Jackson. And this (Motions to Chris) is Christen Carter.

****

Jack:(Looks sceptically at Sam C) A bit of a coincidence.

****

Sam C:There's more sir. Chris is my cousin. (Turns to Chris) I didn't know you were in the military.

****

Chris:Didn't Dad tell you? 

****

Sam C:Nope. He never said a word. 

****

Jack:So, Sam… (Both Sams look at him. Points at Sam J, talking to Sam C.) That one. (Talking to Sam J.) Are you related, by any chance, to a Daniel Jackson?

****

Sam J:(Apologetically.) Sorry, not that I know of.

****

Jack:Okay. Just wondering.

**__**

GENERAL HAMMOND ENTERS THE ROOM.

****

Hammond:Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, I see you've already met Samantha and Christen. I must say, I'm intrigued, are there any relations?

****

Sam C:Cousin sir.

****

Hammond:Right. Well then, take a seat. Doctor Jackson and Teal'c will be here shortly.

**__**

DANIEL AND TEAL'C ENTER THE ROOM AND TAKE A SEAT. HAMMOND HANDS OUT FOLDERS TO SG-1. CAMERA ZOOMS IN ON THE ONE IN DANIELS HAND, WHICH IS SAM J'S PERSONNEL FILE.

****

Hammond:Right then. Now that we're all here. These two are Sergeant Christen Carter, excelling in astrophysics and having trained through the military, and Samantha Jackson, computer science and ancient languages student. They are going to be joining SG1.

****

Daniel:Hold on a minute. (He shuts the file) I think I missed something. No disrespect intended here, but why? I mean, we're a good team as we are.

****

Jack:The guy has got a point there.

****

Hammond:I pointed out that very same thing, and the Joint Chiefs tell me that they understand our opinions. However, they wants to find out what some new additions to the programme would achieve. I told them the existing members would object, but they insisted that you work with them for six months. So, for at least the next six months, these two will be assisting you.

****

Teal'c:I do not believe these two young women will be of any asset to us. In fact I believe their presence will inevitably hamper our progress.

****

Jack:(Harsh whisper) Teal'c. They're sitting right next to you.

**__**

TEAL'C LOOKS OVER TO SAM J AND CHRIS, WHO ARE LOOKING AT EACH OTHER IN ASTONISHMENT.

****

Daniel:(Glancing apologetically at Sam J and Chris.) Not wanting to be as… blunt, as Teal'c was. I have to say, though, that I agree with him.

****

Chris:Not wanting to sound arrogant But you yourself were in this position Doctor Jackson, and the only reason you're here today is because you were given a chance.

****

Daniel:I know that, but I have goals. I don't want anything to slow me down on my way to those goals. (Pause.) Look, I don't want to make this personal or anything. But the fact still stands that I'm only in this for the kid. Sorry ladies, but I don't want anything to get in my way.

****

Jack:Sam, you've been pretty quiet. What do you think? (Glances at Sam J. Points at Sam C.) That one.

****

Sam C:I'm not sure I can say. It would be pretty bias.

****

Jack:Don't give me that. What do you think?

****

Sam C:Okay. I think they would benefit us.

****

Daniel:How? Exactly?

****

Sam C:From looking through Chris's file, there are a lot of great recommendations. NASSA, war time, and medals for it. I'm sure that if you were to look through Samantha's file you'd find great things too.

****

Hammond:Regardless of whether you're happy about the situation or not, these two are here to stay for the next six months. After that we will discuss the issue at length and decide whether they should stay on or not. Dismissed.

**__**

EVERYONE GETS UP TO LEAVE.

****

Sam J:Excuse me, Doctor Jackson?

****

Daniel:Yeah?

****

Sam J:I'm sorry, but don't I know you from somewhere?

****

Daniel:(Looking uncomfortable.) No. I don't think so, no.

****

Sam J:You just look familiar.

****

Daniel:(Shrugs.) I've just got one of those faces I guess.

**__**

CHRIS AND SAM J LEAVE WITH SAM C. TEAL'C AND HAMMOND LEAVE SHORTLY AFTER THEM. JACK AND DANIEL ARE ALONE IN THE BRIEFING ROOM.

****

Jack:One of those faces?

****

Daniel:Huh?

****

Jack:What you said to that Samantha before. One of those faces. If you have anything, you don't have 'one of those faces'. Do you actually know her?

****

Daniel:I wouldn't say I didn't if I did would I?

****

Jack:I don't know. Would you say you didn't if you did?

****

Daniel:No Jack, I do not know her. Is that so unusual? Jackson is a common enough name.

****

Jack:I know that. Something just doesn't sit right. I know when people are lying to me you know.

****

Daniel:And you think I'm lying to you now?

****

Jack:Could be.

****

Daniel:(After a pause.) Okay, fine. Yes, I do know her. Yes, we are related.

****

Jack:How?

****

Daniel:Distantly. She's my cousin's daughter.

****

Jack:So, why did you tell me not five minutes ago that you'd never clapped eyes the kid before in your life?

****

Daniel:I wasn't sure. I haven't seen her in years. I just wanted to see if she remembered me.

****

Jack:She remembered you. She even asked you.

****

Daniel:Yes, but she didn't remember her Uncle Daniel. She only remembered a face she had seen somewhere before.

****

Jack:I thought you just said she was a cousin's daughter.

****

Daniel:That's what she used to call me though. It was easier that way. But I just don't understand why she didn't remember.

****

Jack:Earth to Daniel. You were on another planet for two years. And I have no idea when the last time you saw her before that was. It's been a long time.

****

Daniel:Maybe. I'll just leave it a while, see what happens.

****

Jack:(Shrugs.) Not what I would do, but every man to his own, right?

****

Daniel:(Distractedly.) Right.

****

(End Section)

**__**

SAM J, CHRIS AND SAM C ARE WALKING DOWN THE CORRIDOR.

Sam J:That's not the point though. I know him from somewhere.

****

Sam C:I can't think how you would know Daniel. He's got no family.

****

Chris:Maybe you know someone who looks like him?

****

Sam J:No. I definitely know him from somewhere. I know this guy. But how? It's at the tip of my tongue.

****

Chris:Well then spit it out already.

****

Sam J:If I could do that, then I would have done it ages ago. But, as it stands, I can't.

****

Sam C:I'll bet it comes to you later.

****

Sam J:Yeah. Maybe.

****

(End Section)

__

CHRIS AND SAM J ARE STANDING BEHIND GLASS WITH HAMMOND, WATCHING SG-1 EMBARK ON A SCHEDULED MISSION.

****

Chris:Excuse me sir if I've already asked this a couple thousand times, which I think I have, but why aren't we involved with this mission?

****

Hammond:I'm giving you both a couple of days to get used to the general idea of the Stargate. Then you will fully participate in any scheduled missions. Your first, will be the day after tomorrow.

****

Chris:(Glancing at Sam J.) Oh. Cool.

**__**

CAMERA TO JACK WHO IS ON THE RAMP.

****

Jack:(Looking towards Hammond and Girls.) Am I the only person here who finds those two even slightly annoying?

****

Daniel:(Half raising an arm.) Me.

****

Jack:(Looking apologetically towards Sam C.) I'm sorry Carter, but she's too… Well, she's too much like me. (Shaking his head, abruptly steps through the gate.)

****

Daniel:(To Sam C.) Well. That's a first. Someone being 'too' much like Jack.

****

(End Section)

**__**

SAM C AND DANIEL STEP THROUGH THE STARGATE. MOVIE 'GATE' SEQUENCE. SAM C AND DANIEL STEP OUT TO JOIN JACK AND TEAL'C. THE PLANET IS LIKE AN OVER GROWN FOREST, WITH 'ENGLISH' TREES ALL AROUND. DANIEL SHADES HIS EYES AND LOOKS INTO THE DISTANCE. THERE IS A BUILDING THAT LOOKS LIKE SOME KIND OF TEMPLE.

****

Daniel:You guys seen that? (Indicates the structure.)

****

Sam C:What is it?

****

Daniel:Looks like some kind of temple.

****

Jack:I'm guessing that you want to go there? (Daniel nods.) Well kids, let's go. The suspense is killing me.

**__**

THEY START TO WALK TOWARDS THE BUILDING.

****

Daniel:(Tripping and disappearing off the bottom of the camera.) Whoa!

****

Teal'c:(Helping Daniel to his feet.) Are you hurt Daniel Jackson?

****

Daniel:No, I just tripped over this… thing.

**__**

DANIEL PICKS UP A LARGE TABLET INSCRIBED WITH SOMETHING.

****

Jack:What does it say?

****

Daniel:I really have no idea. I need to get a dictionary on it.

****

Jack:So, Daniel. Do you still want to check out that really cool, really big… (pause) really boring temple?

****

Daniel:Yes. Why did you even ask me that?

****

Jack:(Kicking a small rock in a gesture of annoyance.) Out of pure and utter hope that you didn't. Obviously that was too much to hope for.

****

Teal'c:Apparently so.

**__**

DURING JACK, TEAL'C AND DANIEL'S EXCHANGE, SAM HAS BEEN EXPLORING THE AREA IMMEDIATELY AROUND THEM.

****

Sam C:(In a strained voice.) Colonel? Daniel? Could you two come here a second?

**__**

AFTER CASTING LOOKS AT EACH OTHER, DANIEL AND JACK OBEDIENTLY WALK TOWARDS SAM C, WHO IS OUT OF SIGHT.

****

Jack:(Before the camera can see what he can.) Well, hello there.

****

Daniel:You okay Sam?

****

Sam C:Yeah. Just great.

**__**

CAMERA SWINGS AROUND TO LET THE VIEWERS SEE WHAT THE TEAM IS TALKING ABOUT. A GROUP OF "INDIANS" SURROUND SAM C, AND ARE HIDING IN THE UNDERGROWTH WITH WEAPONS POINTED AT EACH MEMBER OF SG-1. SLOWLY, SO AS NOT TO MAKE THEM DO ANYTHING RASH, JACK REACHES FOR HIS WEAPON. BUT ONE OF THEM SEES HIM AND POINTS THEIR OWN WEAPON DIRECTLY AT JACK'S HEAD, LETTING OFF A STREAM OF ANGRY-SOUNDING WORDS.

****

Jack:Daniel?

****

Daniel:(Shrugs.) I don't know? (Sarcastically.) Please don't shoot us?

**__**

SLOWLY JACK HOOKS A FINGER AROUND THE SHOULDER STRAP OF THE GUN AND LOWERS IT GENTLY TO THE GROUND.

****

Jack:(Murmuring soothingly / sarcastically.) There. I'm not shooting anyone. Not when you're about to shoot _us_. Not likely.

**__**

EVERYONE STANDS STILL WITH THEIR HANDS RAISED.

****

Jack:Any suggestions would be more than welcome.

**__**

SLOWLY, ONE OF THE "INDIANS" APPROACHES DANIEL, HOLDING OUT HIS HAND WHILE KEEPING A WEAPON TRAINED ON DANIEL THE WHOLE TIME.

****

Daniel:I think he wants the tablet.

****

Jack:_Think_?

**__**

DANIEL HOLDS OUT THE ARTEFACT, AND THE CHIEF STRETCHES OUT FURTHER, AND NODS HIS HEAD EAGERLY.

****

Sam C:We _know_ he wants the artefact sir.

****

Jack:(Sarcastically.) You think so Carter? Really? (Pause.) This is hopeless.

**__**

FOR A MOMENT, JACK FORGETS THAT HE HAS ABOUT FIVE PEOPLE COVERING HIM, AND THEY QUICKLY REFRESH HIS MEMORY.

****

Jack:(Pulling upright quickly.) Geez, sorry. I just thought I could show you guys something. (Slowly pulls out a pistol and offers it to the chief.) See? How about this for (Jack indicates the tablet) that piece of rock? Good deal huh?

**__**

THE CHIEF PICKS UP THE WEAPON AND, REGARDING JACK CAREFULLY, SNIFFS AT IT. HE CASTS A QUESTIONING LOOK AT JACK.

****

Jack:(Reaching out for the pistol.) Look, this is what you do with it. (Puts his fingers in his ears and sets it off through the canopy of trees.)

**__**

EVERYONE BUT SG-1 COWER TO THE GROUND AS THE GUN GOES OFF. THE CHIEF QUICKLY MAKES A GRAB FOR THE GUN AND POINTS THEM TOWARDS THE STARGATE.

Jack:I'd take that as an invitation to leave pretty quickly.

**__**

SG-1 QUICKLY MAKE THEIR WAY BACK TO THE STARGATE. ONCE AT THE GATE DANIEL STARTS DIALLING UP THE GATE.

****

Jack:(Nervously.) You might want to hurry up there Daniel.

****

Daniel:(Misgivingly.) Why?

****

Jack:There was only one or two shots in that thing. And I think…

**__**

A LOUD SHOUT ERUPTS FROM THE FOREST AND A VOLLEY OF ARROWS SHOOTS FROM THE FOREST.

****

Sam C:It's the natives sir!

****

Jack:(Sarcastically.) I'm so glad you told me that Carter. I would never have known otherwise.

**__**

THE STARGATE OPENS AT THIS POINT AND SG-1 RUNS THROUGH JUST AS THE NATIVES COME OUT OF THE TREES.

(End Section)

**__**

SG-1 AND HAMMOND ARE SITTING AROUND THE TABLE IN THE BRIEFING ROOM.

****

Jack:And then we found this weird tablet thingy.

****

Chris:A weird… what?

****

Daniel:A tablet.

****

Chris:The kind you take for a cold?

****

Daniel:No. The kind with writing on it.

****

Chris:Oh.

****

Sam J:What kind of writing?

****

Daniel:Well, it's not necessarily writing. It may be some form of pictogram, another form of hieroglyphs, a completely new Goa'uld language. Although I doubt that. Teal'c doesn't recognise it at all.

****

Teal'c:It is unlike any language I have ever seen before.

****

Daniel:Yes. But it's more likely to be a Stargate address.

****

Chris:You're kidding right? There must be a couple o' hundred symbols on that. Maybe more.

****

Daniel:Except for these six with the ring around them. I think we can safely say that they make up an address, minus the point of origin. I'm thinking we should go there.

****

Sam J:I'm sorry if I'm speaking out of turn at all here, but you guys were fired upon when you tried to get away with that thing. That suggests bad things to me and I don't think it's a good idea.

****

Chris:Yeah, I second that.

****

Jack:How else are we going to find out unless we go there?

****

Sam J:(After Pause.) I don't have a good answer to that one. But something just doesn't sit right. Shouldn't we at least find out what it says before anything else?

****

Hammond:I understand your point of view Samantha, but it would be a lot easier and faster for us to just go there and see for ourselves.

****

Sam J:Yes sir. Sorry.

****

Hammond:However, if Sg-1 is going to this planet we need someone to continue work on deciphering the tablet in Dr. Jackson's absence. That's going to be your job. Think you can do that?

****

Sam J:I can try.

****

Hammond:And Sergeant, you will be staying to help Ms. Jackson in any way you can.

****

Chris:Yes sir.

****

Hammond:All right then. You won't be departing for another few hours. You're dismissed.

**__**

EVERYONE RISES AND LEAVES. CHRIS LEAVES WITH SAM J.

Chris:Talk about excuses! I don't think they wanted me to ever go through the gate.

****

Sam J:Why?

****

Chris:He told me to stay behind to help _you_. I don't know the first thing about any kind of history.

****

Sam J:You think that's bad? I only get to work on something in the good doctor's absence. Please!

****

Chris:They're underestimating us way too much. I just want a chance to show them what for.

****

Sam J:You and me both Chris. You and me both. But for the time being I think we can safely say that we're going to have to work hard to get it. I'm going to start work on the tablet. You coming?

****

Chris:What do you take me for? Crazy? I'm not coming anywhere near that thing!

****

Sam J:Suit yourself.

**__**

SAM J GOES DOWN ONE CORRIDOR AND CHRIS DOWN ANOTHER. SAM J CONTINUES DOWN AND ENTERS A ROOM. DANIEL IS ALREADY THERE EXAMINING THE TABLET. HE LOOKS UP AS SAM J ENTERS.

****

Daniel:Hi Samantha. Just thought I could give you a hand before we go.

****

Sam J:Thanks Doctor Jackson, but I can manage okay on my own.

****

Daniel:It's no trouble.

****

Sam J:(After pause.) Okay. You can hang about if you want to.

**__**

DANIEL AND SAM J ARE STUDYING THE TABLET. YOU COULD HEAR A PIN DROP.

****

Daniel:So how's Tania?

****

Sam J:What?

****

Daniel:Tania. You mother?

****

Sam J:(Irritated.) Yeah. Yeah she's just peachy.

****

Daniel:(After pause.) And Bobby?

****

Sam J:Who?

****

Daniel:Your dad, Robert.

****

Sam J:(Challengingly.) Look. They're both dead okay?

****

Daniel:Oh. (Pause.) I'm sorry.

****

Sam J:Don't be. Everyone else is.

****

Daniel:(After another painful pause.) They were great people you know.

****

Sam J:(Exploding.) Who are you to decide? How would you know what my family's like? You think that from looking at a few of your official files you know everything about me? You think you have me all figured out? If you already knew everything then why did you bother to comment on it? (Pause.) I shouldn't even be having this conversation with you.

****

Daniel:Why not? Aside from the fact that you're shouting at me for no apparent reason.

****

Sam J:I prefer to show a little respect for the people I work with. This is the first time I've cracked. What does that say about you?

****

Daniel:It says that you're driving me up the wall.

****

Sam J:And you're not driving me up the wall?

****

Daniel:Calm down. I was only trying to show some concern.

****

Sam J:Okay, look I'm sorry. But it is a painful topic. 

**__**

DANIEL LOOKS LIKE HE IS ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING, BUT CHANGES HIS MIND.

****

Daniel:(Trying to break the tension by stating the obvious.) Well. These _look_ like they belong on the Stargate.

****

Sam J:(Shooting a sidelong glance at Daniel, but deciding to be civil – for the moment.) How could you make that work though? What's the reason for them being here? It can't be an address, it's too long.

****

Daniel:(Sighing.) I have no idea.

**__**

THERE IS A LENGTHY PAUSE, AS SAM J AND DANIEL REFUSE TO MEET EACH OTHER'S GAZE. SEVERAL MINUTES PASS IN SILENCE.

****

Daniel:Look. Maybe I should leave?

****

Sam J:(Nodding.) Yeah, maybe you should.

**__**

ADMITTING DEFEAT, DANIEL MAKES TO LEAVE, ALMOST COLLIDING WITH CHRIS WHO IS TRYING TO GET THROUGH THE DOOR AS HE IS TRYING TO GET OUT.

****

Daniel:(Mutters.) Sorry Chris.

****

Chris:(Looking confusedly over her shoulder as Daniel makes his way down the corridor. Mutters confusedly.) That's all right doctor. (To Sam J.) What's up with him?

****

Sam J:Maybe it would be easier for you to believe it was a work disagreement.

****

Chris:(Holding out her hands in protest.) I'm not going to ask. When you don't try to give me a long-winded explanation I know it's _big_. (Pause.) What're you doing?

****

Sam J:Trying to get this stuff to make some kind of sense. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. Nothing that originated here. I mean, what's with the weird shapes?

****

Chris:(After a pause.) Don't look at me! This is your field.

****

Sam J:I'm a linguist and a computer programmer. I am not a mathematician. I do not deal with shapes.

**__**

CHRIS LOOKS AT THE TABLET.

****

Chris:Those are symbols on the gate.

****

Sam J:I knew that. This one here (pointing at one of the symbols) isn't on the gate at all. If you can explain that to me I'll eat my hat.

****

Chris:(Glancing sceptically at Sam J.) In all the years I've known you, you have never owned a single hat.

****

Sam J:I'll buy one then. But tell me where that symbol appears on the gate.

****

Chris:Okay, well maybe that one doesn't, but doesn't that mean something? There must be some connection.

****

Sam J:(After scrutinising several symbols.) I guess you're right. As much as I hate to admit it.

****

Chris:(Pointing at a symbol.) I can't work out what that one could mean. Although that's not saying much considering my historical knowledge. And I don't see the Earth symbol anywhere.

****

Sam J:Maybe that one's a point of origin, just like the Earth symbol. It's unique to the one gate. Not everyone will know about our lonely little planet. Chris! You are amazing!

****

Chris:I know.

****

Sam J:Not at all modest, but definitely amazing.

****

Chris:(Smiling.) My work here is done. But I'll hang around a little longer just for you.

****

Sam J:(Laughing.) Oh, I am not worthy. (Seriously.) But what does it mean? A very long address? Some kind of alphabet?

****

Chris:It's not going to be an alphabet. There are thirty-two symbols on the gate, on every gate from what I've gathered.

****

Sam J:Well it's not going to be a very long address is it? We already have one address. Here. (Points at address.) Besides, six symbols for the destination and one for the point of origin are needed to plot a course. Not more than one hundred symbols.

****

Chris:Stop it!

****

Sam J:Stop what?

****

Chris:Stop talking like that. You're starting to sound like Doctor Jackson.

****

Sam J:(Shudders.) Don't say that. Now you're scaring me.

****

Chris:You two don't get on too well do you?

****

Sam J:Not really. He thinks I'm trying to outdo him. I know he's better at this than I am. He's the Doctor of Archaeology. I'm the lowly student. But he doesn't put much trust into anything that I say unless it's busy staring right down his nose too. If I told him the sky was blue, he'd have to go out and check it out for himself before he did anything else.

****

Chris:Well, why don't you leave that stuff to him and get to a keyboard? It's what you do best.

****

Sam J:Tell me what computers need reprogramming round here and I will. But it gets pretty hopeless after a while. Anything electronic in this entire complex has already been programmed to perfection.

****

Chris:(After pause.) Well I'll let you alone to continue your detective work.

****

Sam J:Detective work? (Pause.) Chris, you have again proved yourself to be pure genius!

****

Chris:Again? In such a short space of time? Let's hear it then.

****

Sam J:Give me a little time. It still might not work out.

****

(End Section)

**__**

HAMMOND IS STANDING IN CONTROL ROOM TALKING TO COMP. GUY.

****

Hammond:How long are they overdue now?

****

Comp. Guy:About 2 hours sir.

****

Hammond:Where the hell have they got to? (To nearest Airman.) I want SG-4 ready for briefing in 15 minutes.

****

Airman:Yes sir. (Leaves.)

****

Hammond:(To Comp. Guy.) I want you to notify me the instant anything happens. Am I making myself clear?

****

Comp. Guy:Yes sir, I…

**__**

STARGATE STARTS UP.

****

Comp. Guy:(Into microphone.) Incoming traveller. Standby.

****

Hammond:Iris codes?

****

Comp Guy:(After a second.) SG-1 sir. (Into microphone.) Opening iris.

**__**

WORMHOLE OPENS DRAMATICALLY. TEAL'C AND JACK FALL THROUGH. HAMMOND CAREENS DOWN THE STEPS JUST AS JACK PUSHES PAST THE GATEROOM DOOR AND IS BOUNDING UP THEM. THEY MEET HALFWAY DOWN THE STAIRS.

****

Hammond:What happened to you Colonel? We were about to send a recovery team after you and I really don't think…

****

Jack:(Interrupting Hammond.) Sir. They've got Carter and Daniel

**__**

HAMMOND PAUSES TO BUILD THE SUSPENSE.

(End Section.)

**__**

SAM J AND CHRIS ARE STANDING WITH HAMMOND IN THE CONTROL ROOM.

****

Hammond:So go over it again.

****

Sam J:There are twenty-six symbols on this. And there are twenty-six letters in our alphabet. At first, since they're symbols on our gate, I thought the arrangement of our gate was important. But it's just a basic symbol for letter arrangement.

****

Hammond:Meaning exactly what?

****

Sam J:It's in English sir. Some kind of warped Old English, but definitely English. I'm guessing English actually originated on some other planet.

****

Hammond:So what does that thing say?

****

Sam J:(Pushing her glasses up her nose.) Loosely translated it says: "Behold the conquers of your world. We are the warlords from distant places and wish to take your world for our own. Beware of our wrath and know that anyone who stands in our path shall be destroyed under our ever-growing power."

****

Chris:I'd say, someone with a pretty high opinion of themselves wrote that little gem.

****

Hammond:So what does that mean for us?

****

Sam J:It means that we need to get our guys out of there very quickly sir. Very, very quickly.

**__**

RED ALERT GOES.

****

Comp. Guy:Off world activation! It's Sg-4.

**__**

GIRLS AND HAMMOND GO TO SCREEN. SG-4 COMES THROUGH THE GATE. LEADER OF SG-4 GIVES A BRIEF SHAKE OF HIS HEAD TO INDICATE FAILURE.

****

Sam J:How many recovery missions have we sent to that planet now sir? A couple 'o hundred?

****

Chris:This is getting us absolutely nowhere. I've a good mind to go through that thing myself and kick butt.

****

Hammond:There is no way that I would authorise that.

****

Chris:Why? Why not?

****

Hammond:You're both unfamiliar with the Stargate for a start. I don't know how you would both hold up under pressure. This is a hostile territory we're talking about here.

****

Sam J:Excuse me sir, if I'm speaking out of place at all, but are we or are we not part of Sg-1?

****

Hammond:You are. But try and understand my situation.

****

Sam J:Could you try and understand ours? Chris's cousin is being held captive on that planet that you so readily called 'hostile'. As well as Doctor Jackson. We may not get on too well, I admit, but I respect him a great deal. I don't want to be sitting around while just about anything could be happening over there to either of them.

****

Chris:Sir, you seem to think we don't care. We're doing no good sitting on our behinds all day while we could be doing something productive. And, you're going to have to send us through that thing sometime if you honestly want to say you made us a part of the team. Why not now?

****

Hammond:Your first mission is going to be a peaceful mission, so that you have the opportunity to become familiar with the Stargate before anything else. Am I making myself clear?

****

Chris:Crystal clear sir. Crystal clear.

**__**

CHRIS STORMS OFF. SAM J GLANCES AT HAMMOND BEFORE SHAKING HER HEAD AND FOLLOWING CHRIS.

****

Sam J:Chris! Wait up!

****

Chris:(Still walking fast.) What's up with that guy? He's insane, that's what he is.

****

Sam J:What're you talking about? He's just doing his job.

****

Chris:I'd hardly call loosing two of his men doing his job.

****

Sam J:Well, he's hardly going to chance loosing two more is he?

****

Chris:You can talk. You were completely on my side before.

****

Sam J:I'm not on anybody's side. There are no sides.

****

Chris:Maybe when you have a family member on the other side of space, you'll understand.

****

Sam J:Maybe I already do.

****

Chris:What?

****

Sam J:Doctor Jackson and I have been grating each other's nerves ever since we met. But he's almost like my big brother or something. Almost family.

****

Chris:The main word in that sentence is 'almost'.

****

Sam J:I know. But it puts you and me on the same wavelength.

****

Chris:(After pause.) I wish I'd never said yes. I could be in NASA 

****

Sam J:This is way more fun than NASA.

****

Chris:(Ignoring Sam J.) They said they couldn't tell me what it was about, only that I had been recommended for the position. They told me that I shouldn't feel under pressure, but once I'd said yes there would be no turning back. Now I wish I'd said no.

****

Sam J:You what?

****

Chris:I wish I'd said no. Then I wouldn't know about this, and I'd be none the wiser.

****

Sam J:Then you'd never get the chance to help.

****

Chris:If Hammond gets his way then I won't. I just want off this project.

****

Sam J:But you haven't even been through the thing yet.

****

Chris:It's not like we're ever going to be trusted is it? I mean, let's face it, they think we're kids.

****

Sam J:Basically – we are. We're inexperienced, we haven't a clue what to expect. I agree with the General. I think I understand what he's thinking. He doesn't want to see us killed.

****

Chris:So you want to stay here when anything could be happening?

****

Sam J:I never said that did I? I was going to say that our next step is to get the General to see what we're thinking. To understand that we do need to help out with this. I could always say he owes me one, but I can't really see that working out.

****

Chris:So what do you propose?

****

Sam J:I've got an idea. A ghost of an idea, but it just might work. We need to find Jack.

****

Chris:Why?

****

Sam J:Look. Just trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?

****

Chris:Hold up a minute. (Pause.) Yes.

****

Sam J:When?

****

Chris:There was that time when you…

****

Sam J:(Interrupting Chris.) Okay, okay. That was a rhetorical question. (Peers over the top of her glasses.) Meaning it doesn't need an answer.

****

Chris:Okay. So how are you planning on finding the guy? It's going to be like searching for a needle in a haystack.

****

Sam J:Well, if he's just got back from a mission where does Hammond send people?

****

Chris:Surprise me.

****

Sam J:You are so naïve. (Makes off down the corridor.)

****

Chris:Hey. Where're you going?

****

Sam J:Infirmary.

****

(End Section.)

**__**

IN THE INFIRMARY. JACK AND DR. FRASER ARE TALKING. SAM J AND CHRIS COME THROUGH THE DOOR JUST AS DR. FRASER LEAVES.

****

Sam J:Jack. Yoo-hoo!

****

Jack:(Turning at Sam J's voice.) Hi guys. (Hopefully.) You two aren't just here to say 'hi' are you?

****

Sam J:No, Jack. We need your help.

****

Jack:My help?

****

Sam J:Yeah.

****

Jack:(Slowly.) To do what?

****

Chris:Sam, I can see what you're about to say. One word here: don't.

****

Sam J:Chris, just leave it. Jack, we need you to help us get through the Stargate.

****

Jack:Okay, you're officially crazy.

****

Chris:What?

****

Jack:There is no way that Hammond would let you through. He's dead set on his idea that you're too young or inexperienced or whatever.

****

Chris:But you don't think that?

****

Jack:Not really, no. You're both great at what you do, you know what you're doing. I, personally, don't have a problem with it. But I'm not the one who makes the decisions.

****

Sam J:But couldn't you just hint…

****

Jack:No.

****

Chris:Just…

****

Jack:No!

****

Sam J:Please?

****

Jack:No!

****

Chris:Go on Jack. Please? Pretty please?

****

Jack:(After lengthy pause Jack gets to his feet.) Fine, fine. But I'm never going to do you two any favours ever again.

****

(End Section.)

**__**

JACK AND HAMMOND ARE INSIDE HAMMOND'S OFFICE. CAMERA STAYS OUTSIDE WITH CHRIS AND SAM J.

****

Hammond:(From inside Hammond's office.) Are you crazy Colonel? Do you realise what you're asking me?

****

Chris:You do realise that we're going to get it in the neck off the General?

****

Sam J:(Shrugs.) I suppose so.

****

Chris:(Sarcastically.) And you sound so bothered by the whole thing.

****

Sam J:Look, Chris. Do you want to go through with this or not? If you would rather not do anything about it then just walk in there and tell them so, but I am not giving way.

****

Chris:(Leaning back against the wall resolutely.) Fine, fine. Geez.

**__**

INSIDE HAMMOND'S OFFICE.

****

Hammond:We are talking about children here Colonel? You do know that don't you?

****

Jack:No sir, I didn't realise they were thought of as children.

****

Hammond:(Angrily.) Well they are. And I'm not letting them through that Stargate until I can be assured that they're going to be safe.

****

Jack:Sir, you know as well as I do that that's never going to happen. They came here to do a job and, as far as I can tell, they want to do it. Not least for the reason that they have relatives on the other side of space.

****

Hammond:(Dropping his anger and replacing it with confusion.) Both of them?

****

Jack:Samantha _is_ related to Daniel, sir. But you didn't hear it from me.

****

Hammond:(Battles with his conscience for a moment.) Colonel, could you send Ms. Jackson and Sergeant Carter in here on your way out?

**__**

BACK OUTSIDE HAMMOND'S OFFICE. JACK STEPS OUT THE DOOR.

****

Chris:Did he…

****

Jack:(Holding his hands up in protest.) I have no idea. He wants you two in there. Pronto.

****

Chris:(Shooting a sidelong glance at Sam J.) C'mon buddy.

**__**

SAM J AND CHRIS ENTER HAMMOND'S OFFICE.

****

Chris:Sir?

****

Hammond:Take a seat please ladies.

**__**

SAM J AND CHRIS SIT DOWN.

****

Hammond:You both understand what you're asking me to let you do?

****

Chris:Yes sir.

****

Hammond:You both understand why I'm reluctant to let you go?

****

Sam J:(Staring meaningfully at Chris, but talking to Hammond.) Yes, sir.

****

Hammond:Give me one good reason why I _should_ let you go on a mission where you could both get yourselves killed.

****

Chris:Sir, my cousin is on the other side of the universe, known or otherwise. I'm worried about her. Plus, if you're ever going to be able to put your hand on your heart and say you gave us every opportunity to become part of the team, You have to let us do this. 

****

Hammond:(Sits for a moment in thought and then rises out of his seat.) I think I'm prepared to let you go on the mission, on one condition.

****

Sam J:Sir?

****

Hammond:You promise to come back to this base alive. Is that understood?

****

Chris:(Ecstatically.) Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou sir!

****

Hammond:(Nodding slightly.) Dismissed.

**__**

CHRIS RUSHES OUT. SAM J SLOWLY GETS UP TO FOLLOW HER.

****

Sam J:(Turning to Hammond.) Thank you, sir.

****

Hammond:(Seriously.) Just remember that condition.

****

Sam J:Yes, General.

**__**

SAM J LEAVES. HAMMOND SEATS HIMSELF AGAIN AND SHAKES HIS HEAD, WONDERING IF HE HAS MADE THE RIGHT DECISION.

****

(End Section.)

**__**

SAM J AND CHRIS ARE STANDING AT THE BASE OF THE RAMP, LOOKING UP AT THE GATE IN AWE.

****

Chris:One word. Whoa. Definitely, whoa.

****

Sam J:Oh yeah. Definitely.

**__**

JACK LOOKS OVER TO TEAL'C AND SHAKES HIS HEAD IN DESPAIR.

****

Jack:(To Sam J and Chris.) Are you two going to gape all day or can we get rolling?

****

Chris:(Approaching the Stargate with outstretched fingers.) Jack, can't you see how amazing this is? I mean, (Touching the event horizon.) you can even see the fluctuations in the event horizon. Think how much energy it must have taken to generate this wormhole. It's… incredible.

****

Jack:That's exactly what Carter said. Are all you Carters the same?

****

Teal'c:How can two people be the same? When, on earth everyone is an individual? 

**__**

SAM J LAUGHS AND CHRIS LOOKS ON WITH AN AMUSED EXPRESSION. JACK PAUSES FOR A MOMENT.

****

Jack:(Irritably.) Now, he decides to develop a sense of humour?

**__**

TEAL'C LOOKS SUITABLY IMPRESSED WITH HIMSELF FOR MAKING A JOKE. EVERYONE STEPS THROUGH THE STARGATE.

****

Sam J:What a rush.

****

Jack:(Moving toward a clump of bushes.) Heard that one too.

****

Chris:(Crouching on the ground) So cold.

****

(End Section.)

**__**

SAM J, CHRIS, TEAL'C AND JACK ARE CROUCHED DOWN BY THE DOOR OF A HUGE BUILDING.

Jack:Okay. I think this would be a good time to split up. Teal'c, you and Jackson go one way, Carter and I'll go the other way. Got that?

**__**

EVERYONE NODS.

****

Jack:Okay then. Let's go.

**__**

EVERYONE CREEPS THROUGH THE DOOR INTO A HUGE CORRIDOR RICHLY DECORATED WITH GOLD.

Jack:Everyone gets back here in two hours.

**__**

JACK AND CHRIS GO ONE WAY, SAM J AND TEAL'C GO THE OTHER WAY.

Sam J:Do we actually know where we're going?

****

Teal'c:I do not believe so.

****

Sam J:So, it wouldn't be so hard to get lost in here?

****

Teal'c:That is correct.

****

Sam J:Just what I needed to hear.

****

Teal'c:You are not afraid Samantha Jackson?

****

Sam J:Yeah I am, but you don't have to call me Samantha Jackson all the time.

****

Teal'c:Indeed?

****

Sam J:Yeah. You could just call me Sam.

****

Teal'c:Your name is Samantha Jackson, is it not?

****

Sam J:Yes, but…

****

Teal'c:Then why do you request to be called something different? Are you ashamed of the name your parents blessed you with?

****

Sam J:No. Let's just forget it.

**__**

SUDDENLY, A BURST OF LIGHT ZOOMS OVER SAM J'S HEAD.

Sam J:Geez! What the hell was that?

****

Teal'c:Staff weapon fire.

****

Sam J:These Staff weapons. Are they at all dangerous?

****

Teal'c:Yes, quite lethal.

****

Sam J:My day keeps getting better and better.

****

Teal'c:Run. I will cover you.

****

Sam J:You sure?

****

Teal'c:Yes. Now go.

** __**

SAM J QUICKLY LOOKS ABOUT BEFORE SKIDDING ACROSS THE CORRIDOR. LOOKING BRIEFLY OVER HER SHOULDER SHE SEES MORE JAFFA COMING TOWARDS TEAL'C.

****

Sam J:Teal'c! Behind you.

** __**

QUICKLY SAM J GRABS THE GUN JACK GAVE HER EARLIER AND STARTS SHOOTINGTHE JAFFA.

****

Teal'c:Run!

****

Sam J:Not unless you're running with me!

** __**

SUDDENLY, OUT OF NOWHERE, SWARMS AND SWARMS OF JAFFA ARE COMING AROUND THE CORNER.

****

Teal'c:Run now Samantha Jackson, before I open fire on you.

****

Sam J:You're not scaring me off!

** __**

TEAL'C SWINGS THE STAFF WEAPON ROUND AND SHOOTS INTO THE WALL ABOVE SAM J'S HEAD SENDING A FEW CRUMBS OFF IT.

****

Teal'c:I told you to run!

****

Sam J:(After pause. Still shouting over firing.) You going to be all right?

****

Teal'c:Most probably not, no.

** __**

SHAKING HER HEAD SAM J RUNS. GLANCING OVER HER SHOULDER SHE SEES SEVERAL JAFFA HAVE STARTED PURSUING HER.

****

Sam J:What did I do to you creeps?

** __**

SAM J STARTS RUNNING SLIGHTLY FASTER. CAMERA BACK TO FIGHT SCENE, WHERE SUDDENLY, THE JAFFA START DROPPING LIKE FLIES. WHEN TEAL'C LOOKS HE SEES JACK, CHRIS, SAM C AND DANIEL.

****

Jack:Teal'c, what happened here?

****

Teal'c:We were fired upon.

****

Jack:I can see that. Where's Samantha?

** __**

RETURN TO SAM J STILL RUNNING FROM THE JAFFA. AT A CORNER, SAM J SKIDS, THE GUN SKITTERING FROM HER GRASP. REALISING THAT SHE HAS NO TIME TO GRAB IT, SHE PICKS HERSELF UP AND KEEPS RUNNING. ONE OF THE JAFFA FIRES ON HER, CATCHING HER SHOULDER. SHE CRIES OUT AND FALLS IN A HALF TURN, BUT PICKS HERSELF UP AGAIN.

****

Sam J:(To herself.) I am not built for running. (Shot misses her.) Especially not with a hole in my arm.

** __**

SAM J FINDS A FLIGHT OF STAIRS AND RUNS UP THEM, BREATHING HEAVILY. COMES TO A DOOR AT THE TOP OF THE STAIRS. SHE BURSTS THROUGH THE DOOR ONTO A BALCONY WITH NO OTHER WAY OUT. SHE TURNS AND LOOKS FEARFULLY AT THE DOOR AS THE JAFFA BURST THROUGH IT. CAMERA TO SG1 WHO ARE CLUSTERED TOGETHER TRYING TO DECIDE WHAT TO DO ABOUT SAM J'S DISAPPEARANCE.

****

Daniel:But Jack. We have to find her.

****

Jack:Yes, I do know that.

**__**

CHRIS LOOKS UP.

****

Chris:Umm, guys? Look up.

**__**

EVERYONE FOLLOWS CHRIS'S GAZE. SAM J IS UP ON THE BALCONY GETTING BEATEN UP BY TWO JAFFA.

****

Jack:(After pause.) What the… How did she get up there?

****

Chris:More to the point, why did she go up there?

****

Sam C:It'll take us a good few minutes to climb those stairs.

****

Jack:Well then I suggest we start now.

**__**

JACK MAKES FOR THE STAIRS CLOSELY FOLLOWED BY SAM C.

****

Chris:Wait a minute. Sam! Bottom pocket!

**__**

CAMERA CLOSES UP ON SAM J, WHO FEELS ABOUT AND PULLS OUT A GRENADE. STRUGGLING TO STAND, SHE PULLS THE PIN AND THROWS IT. THE FORCE OF THE BLAST SENDS HER OVER THE RAILING, AND SHE LANDS ON TOP OF TEAL'C, WHO TRIES TO CATCH HER.

Chris:Sam? Can you hear me? (Turns to Daniel.) She's out cold.

****

Jack:I think we had better move it right now. The blast should have told everyone where we are. And the dead bodies littering that corridor should have been a good pointer too.

****

Sam C:But sir, we shouldn't really move her. She could've broken something.

****

Jack:If we don't move her now she'll be worse off than that.

**__**

AT THAT POINT THERE IS A LOUD SHOUT ABOVE THEM AND SEVERAL JAFFA ARE PEERING OVER THE BALCONY.

Jack:Now try to tell me how we can do this without moving her. Teal'c, get a hold of her. Let's go.

**__**

SG1 RUN FOR THE STARGATE WHILE THE JAFFA START SHOUTING TO EACH OTHER AND PURSUING THEM. THEY REACH THE STARGATE, AS IT IS DIRECTLY OUTSIDE THE BUILDING. DANIEL STARTS DIALING HOME AND EVERYONE ELSE IS SHOOTING THE JAFFA. THE GATE OPENS AND THEY ALL TAKE A DRAMATIC DIVE THROUGH. THEY ALL PICK THEMSELVES UP OFF THE RAMP.

****

Jack:Shut it down! And we need a medical team in here!

**__**

EVERYONE ACTS VERY WORRIED ABOUT SAM J. MEDICAL TEAM COME IN WITH A STRETCHER AND TAKE HER TO THE INFIRMARY. SG1 ATTEMPT TO FOLLOW THEM BUT ARE STOPPED BY HAMMOND.

****

Hammond:I want you all for debriefing in five minutes. I want to know exactly what happened here. She'll be fine without you all for half an hour.

****

(End Section.)

__

SG1 (EXCEPT SAM J) ARE IN BRIEFING ROOM WITH HAMMOND EXPLAINING EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED.

Sam C:So that's what happened sir.

****

Hammond:Why did she separate from Teal'c in the first place?

****

Teal'c:I told her to run. At first she said she would not, but then more Jaffa came and I threatened her with my weapon.

****

Sam C:She didn't know that we were right around the corner sir.

****

Hammond:You do realise you could have lost somebody today?

****

Jack:No problem sir. We're always sticking our necks on the line for no apparent reason.

****

Hammond:No Colonel, I'm being very serious. Had things not gone the way they had, Samantha might not have been so lucky.

****

Jack:But they went the way they did, and she's fine.

****

Chris:You said yourself sir – hostile territory. Enemy lines, y'know?

****

Sam C:He said that?

****

Chris:I'll tell you later. But sir, we both heard you and knew what it meant. And I'm sure she'll be fine.

****

Hammond:(After pause.) Well let's go and find out.

****

(End Section.)

__

SG1, HAMMOND AND FRASER ARE STANDING AROUND SAM J'S BED.

****

Daniel:So she's going to be okay?

****

Fraser:As far as I can tell. She was hit across the head a couple of times, and had a glancing blow with a staff weapon. And then, if she fell down the equivalent of two storeys, I'd say she had quite an escape. I certainly wouldn't have expected anyone to survive that.

****

Chris:Well, I'll say we started the job with a bang.

****

Jack:And that is definitely an understatement.

****

Fraser:The only problem that I can actually see is that she'll have her arm in plaster for a while.

****

Sam C:Broken?

****

Fraser:Yep.

****

Daniel:(After pause.) How long has she been unconscious like this?

****

Fraser:Since we brought her in.

****

Jack:(Low Whistle.) But you're sure she's going to be all right?

****

Fraser:Yes. The best thing any of you can do right now is let her get some rest. I'll call you if anything changes.

**__**

EVERYONE GETS UP TO LEAVE, APART FROM DANIEL.

****

Jack:Daniel?

****

Daniel:I'll be there in a minute.

**__**

EVERYONE (APART FROM DANIEL) LEAVES. DANIEL FIDGETS FOR A MOMENT BEFORE SIGHING AND RISING TO HIS FEET.

Sam J:Doctor Jackson?

**__**

SAM J'S EYES ARE WIDE OPEN AND REGARDING DANIEL WARILY. HASTILY DANIEL SITS DOWN AGAIN.

Daniel:Sam? How're you feeling?

****

Sam J:The way I should be, I hurt all over. Where am I?

****

Daniel:Back in the Infirmary. You made it.

****

Sam J:Where's everyone? Are they okay?

****

Daniel:They've just left. Fraser thought you needed a rest. You're the one we're most worried about.

****

Sam J:You were all worried about me?

****

Daniel:(Puzzled.) How do you mean? Did you think we weren't?

****

Sam J:You hate me.

****

Daniel:Of course I don't.

****

Sam J:You certainly acted it out.

****

Daniel:I had reasons.

****

Sam J:So did I. You just…

****

Daniel:I just what?

****

Sam J:You just remind me so much of my Uncle Daniel.

****

Daniel:Your Uncle Daniel?

****

Sam J:Well, not Uncle, my Dad's cousin. But they're all gone now.

****

Daniel:What do you mean?

****

Sam J:A car ran into Uncle Daniel while he was in Egypt a few years ago. Mom and Dad got shot just after that.

****

Daniel:(In amazement.) They told you that?

**__**

SAM J'S FACE REGISTERS SHOCK.

Sam J:Told me what?

****

Daniel:Sam. It's me. Your Uncle Daniel.

****

Sam J:(Confused.) But… But he's dead.

****

Daniel:(Grins.) Do I look dead to you?

**__**

DANIEL HUGS SAM J.

****

Daniel:I'm just glad you're okay.

****

(End Section.)

(End Episode.)


End file.
